


New Home, New Beginning

by HPxObsessedFan



Series: Twilight Saga Xovers [1]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella being drugged, Bella is a witch-she doesn't know about it yet, Death of the Cullens, F/M, Female Michael Emerson, Laddie is all grown up, Lost Boys never died, M/M, Soulmates, Vampire Allure Abuse, female Sam Emerson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxObsessedFan/pseuds/HPxObsessedFan
Summary: After Bella discovers everything the Cullen's have done to her and the reason why she tells Jasper about everything they have done. In defense of his little sister, Jasper kills the Cullen's in revenge. Following the Cullen family's demise, Bella and Jasper discovers journals explaining why they did what they did. After they handle everything, Jasper and Bella go their separate ways after promising to stay in touch. Bella moves to Santa Carla for a fresh start but she never expected to find her true mate.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, siblings - Relationship
Series: Twilight Saga Xovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210262
Kudos: 7





	1. Discovery

Bella has been feeling weak and has had countless dizzy spells for months just after her sorry excuse for a boyfriend returned six months after he broke her heart in pieces. Before he returned, Bella had finally moved on her with her life until Edward decided to ruin it. She has been trying to leave him, she even had a secret bank account and home overseas so she could escape but every time she tried, Edward would cloud her mind with his vampire allure. Bella has long since realized that her choices weren't her own but she was powerless against it. The only time her mind was her own was when she was with the wolves on the reservation.

They have even tried to help Bella get away but they weren't successful. Bella was willing to bet it was because they placed a tracker inside of her because no one in the coven had any tracking ability aside from Jasper. Now, she knew he wasn't involved because he was behind some of the schemes to get her away, some time's he would try to get her to Peter and Charlotte because the Cullen's wouldn't go anywhere near them because they knew what the Whitlock coven was capable of. Jasper has tried to help countless times but Bella knew Alice must have had something on him because he always hesitated whenever Alice so much as looked at him.

But what they didn't know, Bella was getting help in a different way from the pack and Elders. They helped her perfect the shield around her mind. But there was another part of her shield also. It was both physical and mental. Now, no power would work on her. It gave her a sense of freedom that the Cullen's couldn't take away from her. The only downside to her physical shield was it didn't pop up when she's asleep. She had to be conscious for it to work.

Now Bella didn't understand why she was having so many dizzy spells, so she has an appointment scheduled for when the Cullen's leave on their week-long hunting trip. Bella loved it when they were away even if she had no family left. Her parents and Phil were dead. Victoria had killed them claiming it was Bella's fault for being the cause of James's death. But at least Victoria was long dead now because Jasper and Jacob had gotten a hold of her and killed her before Victoria could get to Bella.

Bella would never want for anything because as it turned out, her family left her everything. And with Phil being in the major leagues, Bella was now a very rich woman. Thankfully, the Cullen's couldn't touch any of it, her parents made sure of that when they noticed how irresponsible the Cullen's were with money. Her parents left her the house in Forks, Phoenix, Flordia, and her mother's and Phil's vacation home in Santa Carla, California. They also left her with a brand new 2005 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 and a 2004 Mercedes-Benz.

Bella would prefer to have her family back but she understood they didn't want her to struggle. They knew she wanted to be a published author.

"Bella we're leaving," the scum known as Edward said walking into the room.

"I don't care," she muttered pretending to read her book.

"You really don't love me anymore, do you?" he asked stunned but he also knew he didn't deserve her love. Not after everything he has done or everything he is doing to her. He felt terrible for everything he is doing to this beautiful girl but he needed her blood to keep him nourished. Now, he was aware that he was thinking like an addict but he couldn't help himself when he has had a taste of her blood. They had vials and vials of Bella's blood stored away for after Bella passed away from blood loss.

"No. I don't. If I had it my way, you would be dead," she said looking up and glaring at him. Edward looked taken aback because he has never been looked at with pure hatred before. If looks could kill, he would be dead.

"Edward," Alice called when she saw the look Bella was giving her brother. Alice would have never come up with the plan to store Bella's blood if it wasn't needed. Bella may not understand but she needed to become stronger and tougher for her true mate. The vampire she was destined for was a true vampire. He didn't take any crap or any weakness. Laddie would love her but he would never have given Bella the respect she deserved unless she was strong.

Alice and her family were sorry for what they were doing but if it helped Bella become a stronger person, then they could live with her hatred. They also knew they were going to die by Jasper's hand for doing this to his little sister. They've already taken care of their last will and testaments. Jasper would receive Alice's wealth and Bella would receive Edward's wealth and the truck her father had given her but Rosalie restored it and replaced everything under the hood. They understood that whatever they did for Bella and Jasper, it would never be enough to make up for what they have done to Bella but hopefully, it would lessen the hatred they could feel coming from both Bella and Jasper.

After they had left, Bella got into her new car. It had been an eighteenth birthday gift from her father. It was a 2005 Maserati Convertible. He had gotten it from a police auction. Thankfully, the Cullen's didn't do anything to it. When she entered the hospital, it didn't take long for someone to treat her but they probably thought she had hurt herself again as she was known for her klutzy nature.

"Bella, what can we do for you now?" a nurse said walking into the room shaking her head.

"Nothing. Actually, I'm here because I've been having a lot of dizzy spells and fatigue. I'm always tired and I would like to know why," Bella explained.

"Okay. Let's take your blood and hopefully, we'll find some answers for you," the nurse said. Bella could tell she was concerned. An hour or two later, Bella finally had her answer.

"Bella, you suffer from massive amounts of blood loss and there are traces of sedatives in your system. I need an honest answer. Did you do this to yourself?" the nurse asked.

"No. Of course not. But I think I know who is doing this," Bella muttered.

"Bella this is serious. You need to contact the police," the nurse said.

"You will never find proof. No, I know some people who can help me get away," Bella explained before rushing out of the room with her prescription for blood loss. Bella has never felt so betrayed. The Cullen's would pay. When she arrived back at the Cullen house, Bella showed Jasper the proof of what had been done to her, he had been so enraged that his Major persona came out. He promised to keep her safe and he didn't explain how but Bella knew what he meant. The Cullen's were going to die.

Now, Bella didn't usually want any death happening because of her but in this case, she would look away. She couldn't believe they would do this to her. But they would soon pay for everything they have done to her.


	2. The Demise of the Cullen Coven

It was finally the day the Cullen's were due to be back. Jasper and Bella have been waiting for this moment for a week now. Bella didn't necessarily want them to die but she knew if they didn't die, that she would be looking over her shoulder for as long as she lived. That was no way to live so the Cullen's had to die for her peace of mind.

After she recovered from the blood loss, Bella had been feeling very strange. She knew the tribe understood why but they weren't explaining, telling her she'll understand everything soon. The only thing they told her was that there was a very special reason why she related to supernatural species more than she does with humans. Bella hated secrets being kept from her but there was nothing she could do about that.

"You have much to pay for," Bella said just as the Cullen's walked through the door.

"You know, don't you?" Carlisle asked. He was very ashamed of himself. He couldn't even call himself a doctor. Doctors were supposed to do no harm and he went against that.

"Yes, I do. And so does Jasper," she said just as her brother rushed into the room.

"We know we're going to die today. I am so sorry," Esme said with venom tears pulling in her eyes. She could no longer call herself a good mother for what she has done to this young woman.

"It's too late for that," Jasper said flooding them with peace, tranquility, and lethargy keeping them dazed. He nor Bella wanted them to suffer even after they had done something as horrific as drugging Bella and storing her blood. Jasper had already found it and donated it on Bella's wishes. He was going to destroy it but Bella wanted to help people as much as she could.

Jasper didn't draw out their deaths like he normally did when someone he cared about was harmed but he felt how remorseful they were and decided to make it quick and painless. He tore off their heads before setting them ablaze. Jasper just didn't expect them to feel at peace as they were burning but he also knew that they hated being vampires. They never embraced it as he had. A few hours after the Cullen's death, Bella and Jasper were packing up the house until Bella came across some forms and letters.

"Jasper," Bella called from Carlisle's study.

"What is it Bella?" he asked. Bella was so stunned that she couldn't speak, she handed him the letter.

_Dear Bella and Jasper,_

_Carlisle - Bella, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I can try to make an excuse but I took your blood because Edward got addicted when he tasted your blood in Phoenix. I didn't want to watch him go insane without your blood, so I took it after we drugged you. I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday._

_Esme - Bella, I am so ashamed of myself for what we did to you. I can't even call myself a good mother because a mother would never do something as horrific as what we did to you. I hope one day that you can forgive me even if I never will. I know you won't believe me, but I love you._

_Rosalie - Bella, I know it seemed like I always hated you and with what we did to you, you probably think I hated you enough to harm you. But I went along with this whole thing to get an easy way out. I hate being a vampire and I knew if I went along with this crazy plan that I would finally die. So, I am so sorry for what we did but it was the only way out for me._

_Emmett - Bells, I am so sorry for everything. I know you will probably never forgive me and that's okay. But I made sure you had a future even if your family already made sure you were taken care of. I will admit, I would never have gone along with this crazy plan if it wasn't for my Rosie. I knew she hasn't been happy with being a vampire, and saw this as her only way out and I wasn't going to go through life without her by my side. I love you, little sister. I hope you find love again and start to trust people again. Don't be afraid that you will always be betrayed because you are a great person._

_Alice - Bella, I am so sorry for everything. You deserve so much more. I saw your future and I came up with this plan to make you stronger even if it caused you to hate me. I love you and I hope you forgive me someday. Please know, that we secured your future even if your family had made sure you would want for nothing._

_Edward - Isabella, I am so sorry but I couldn't help myself after I got that first taste of your blood. I got addicted and I'm sorry it caused you any pain and heartbreak. I know you will probably hate me for the rest of your life and that's okay but don't be afraid to get close to someone again. Open your heart. You will find that person for you. I will always love you. Goodbye Bella._

_P.S,_

_Enclosed you will find our last wills and testaments. We left you and Jasper everything._

After Jasper read through the letter, he took out the papers. They were stunned. Bella received Edward's fortune along with everything he owned. Jasper received everything of Alice's, while the others split their fortunes and properties between Jasper and Bella. Esme had insisted that the house in Forks be torn down, with the land going to Bella.

"Wow," they muttered so stunned that they didn't move or speak for the rest of the day. But Bella did call the local shelter and had them come get the furniture, food, and clothes. She had no need for the outrageous clothes or the furniture that cost a fortune. She never understood why they bought stuff that they didn't need. It drove her crazy.

Bella and Jasper were ready to move on with their lives. After promising to stay in touch, they went their separate ways. They knew they would see each other again but they needed time to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,108

**Author's Note:**

> Final Word Count: 1,250


End file.
